the evil dark mystery plan
by noffermans
Summary: Bakura is angry at Ryou and doesn't notice that he got kidnapped. Wil he find him or is it to late? This story is made by my sister it's her first story so don't be mean. Warning Yaoi don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a story from my little sister. This is her first story, so don't say any bad things!**

**LS: I have just 2 points **

**One: Hey, sis, I'm not that little anymore, so you don't have to protect me that much.**

**Two: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF YOUGIOH**

THE EVIL, DARK MISERY PLAN

RYOU'S POV

I was screaming and Bakura seemed to enjoy it; then he cut me again and smirked in my face. I started to cry, asking, "Why do you hate you me so much? What's wrong with me? Why do you always want to hurt me? And once again you don't care…what's wrong with you?"

Then Bakura had a spark in his eyes that I never saw before. He pushed me out of the way and ran upstairs, screaming, "Stay away from me!"

I hurried after him because his strange behaviour worried me. "Bakura, come back here," I shouted,

but without listening he darted into my room and locked the door.

BAKURA'S POV

I knew Ryou was chasing me, so I ran into his bedroom and locked the door. I heard Ryou throw himself at the door, but all I saw was a dark room without any windows and then somewhere in the dark I noticed another door. I was feeling something weird, like I was afraid of what was on the other side of that door. Step by step I walked slowly toward the door, and when I got there something stopped me from touching the doorknob. I held my breath and turned around but nobody was there. Then I heard Ryou yelling for me to let him inside the room. I ran to that door, but the key-it was gone!

RYOU'S POV

I hurled myself at the door again and again, but Bakura wouldn't open it. So I gave up and went downstairs. I moved down the hall and walked straight into the living room, thinking, "Humpf! I need a time out and to calm down. What was that just now-that look in his eye…it was like-"

The sound of the door closing grabbed my attention. I turned around quickly, asking, "Who is there?" But there was no response. "Bakura is that you?" I saw nothing. Something fell on the floor. I turned around again and saw something dark coming towards me. I screamed and tried to run away, but the door was locked.

BAKURA'S POV

I was searching for the light switch, but I lost my concentration and began throwing all kinds of things at the door, but it was still locked when I tried to open it again. Then I turned to the other door…and it opened. I have no idea how it works, but I ran through it anyway. I rushed to the living room, but it was too late…Ryou was gone.

RYOU'S POV

I opened my eyes and saw a sunny place full with flowers and it was very colourful. I even saw a swimming pool in the chamber. I could enjoy it, but it didn't really work when I tried it. Then the dark thing entered the room, staying in the shadows of the chamber. Its presence unnerved me, so I screamed at it, "What do you want from me?"

"Yes, that is what you want to know," said the stranger.

"Yes, that is the reason that I asked you."

"Oh, well, uhhhhhh…that is probably the thing…."

"So, what is your evil, dark misery plan?"

"My evil, dark misery plan is kidnapping you!"

"And?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the problem. I have sort of…maybe…kind of a plan…I just wanted to kidnap you."

"Why?"

"I don't know…it was funny when I saw it on T.V! They always kidnap the boy or girlfriend of the one who they want to destroy."

"But I have no girl or boyfriend, you bloody idiot!"

"Owwww! I didn't know that, because you and Bakura are very close."

"Wait a minute! You think I have something with Bakura?" (Exciting background music plays.) "He's always hurting me, makes me feel small, and he lets me down when I need him. What gives you the stupid idea that we have something, HUH?"

"Well, yes, he…uhhh...how shall I say this? He's…uuhhhh…coming on to you."

"OHHH! GREAT!" I began to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"H-h-he's coming on to **me**? Ha ha ha! What a joke! If anybody is coming on to someone then that would be me, ha ha ha!"

"Hey! Stop laughing at me! It's not funny."

"Ohhhh, yes it is! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Quit it!"

"S-sorry, it's just too funny! Ha ha ha!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Say, who are you, actually? Come on and face me like a man."

Then the stranger moved from the shadows and showed his face to me.

BAKURA'S POV

"Ryou! RYOU, come here! Ryou, show up already! This is not funny, RYOU!"

Then the doorbell rang. "Who the hell could be here at this hour?" I opened the door and in a surprise attack, I was slammed on the ground. I grabbed my pocket-knife and cut at the stranger's legs. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Who are y-"

The stranger looked into my angry face. "Oh, hey, Bakura, what are you doing here…in the middle of the night…alone…awake…with only you and-"

"Shut the hell up, Marik, or I will cut you again!"

Marik opened his mouth to say something-

"Grrrrrrrr! I dare you to say one word-just one word-and you'll die!"

Marik closed his mouth, because he knew that I really would kill him. No doubt about it!

I stood up. "Oh, and by the way, Ryou is not here."

"Where is he, then?"

"Why must I know where he is? I mean, I'm not his babysitter or anything."

"But you care about him, don't you?"

"N-no, I don't bloody care what happens to him at all," I said, looking away. "I was sitting calmly in a chair, reading a book."

"Oh, really…what's the title? Can I see your book? How does the story go?"

"Ummm, uhhhh…."

"Ha, you see! I was right! So, where is Ryou-and don't lie to me!"

"Why do you need to know where he is?"

"None of your business! Sooo…where is he?"

"Why should I tell you…and besides, I don't know where he is, so I can't tell you."

There was a little silence….

"I sa-I saw a man climbing through the window of the living room and then I heard a scream, so I was worried, and that's what made me come here."

I ran outside and swiftly looked around. "Any idea how easy he could carry Ryou and escape quickly?"

"Oh, man, you don't mean that Ryou was kidnapped again, do you?"

"I think so…hey, what do you mean, 'again?'"

"Well, you know that one time by Pegasus?"

"That was Mokuba."

"Oh…then that time in that game."

"Again, that was Mokuba."

"Noah?"

"Mokuba."

"Me? Ummmm…uuuhhh…no, that was Mokuba, too."

"Marik, we don't have time for this. We must…." I stopped talking.

Marik stopped talking to himself, but asked me, "We must what? Hey, what do you have there?"

"T-t-this i-is the Millennium ring."

RYOU'S POV

"What the hell-you?" I stopped laughing and demanded, "Untie me now!"

"Why? So you can run away? I think not."

"I said untie me!"

"NO!"

"All right…don't untie me then. But give me back my Millennium ring!"

"Your Millennium…what?"

"Oh, no, don't you say you lost it-cause if you did, I-"

"What are you going to do? I mean, you're still tied up."

"Grrrrrrrr! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER! I HATE YOU!"

My kidnapper wanted to say something, but every time he tried, I started screaming at him again.

2 hours later

"YOU SON OF A *****! I GONNA **** YOU! AND YOUR MOM IS A*****, TOO! THEN I AM GOING TO KICK YOU IN THE ***, AND THEN **** IN YOUR *****!"

My abductor tried to speak, but every time….

"I jus-"

"*****!"

"Let me-"

"*******!"

"Stop doing th-"

"***** YOU, **** **** *****!"

The kidnapper couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the duct tape and pressed a strip over my mouth.

"Ahhh, silence." He closed his eyes.

I was looking angrily at the tape, as if it was the tape's fault that the ring was gone.

"All right…If I take the tape off, promise me you won't scream." I looked away and turned around (but that took some time).

"I guess not, then."

My captor walked to the door, but I wasn't looking, so he sighed and said, "Have a nice sleep." Then he closed the door.

BAKURA'S POV

"Okay, I don't care about searching for Ryou on a motorcycle, but why do I need to ride with you?"

"You need to come with me because Ryou is your boyfriend."

"What the heck! Ryou isn't my boyfriend!" (blushes)

"Oooh…so there is no reason why you turn red whenever I say that?"

(turns redder) "That's not it. It's-Hey! Keep your hands off my butt!"

"If you're not in love with Ryou, then why are you angry when I do that? Oh, and by the way, I need to-I must hold on or I will fall off, and I don't want that. So, deal with it!"

"Grrrrrrrrr! Asshole!"

Click. I pressed hard on the brakes so that Marik almost fell off.

"Whatcha…hey, why did you do that?"

I didn't answer, but stepped off the motorcycle and just walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I stopped. "I'm going to call Santa Claus. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO, HUH?" I shouted as I walked further away.

"Are you going to search for Ryou on foot? Do you think that's a smart thing to do?"

"Humpf! It's better than riding with you."

"HEY!"

"What? It's true."

"But it still hurts."

"Humpf!" I stopped and there was a small silence.

"Come along already, you're holding me up."

"Huhhh?"

"Just come with me, or do you want me to leave you behind?"

Marik closed his eyes and smiled, "Okay." Then he ran after me. "So, where do we search first?"

"What do you think? In the Hotel California?"

Marik remained silent.

"Since you didn't say anything, I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Then Marik whispered, "Isn't that the hotel where you can check out any time you like, but you can never leave?"

"Yes, it is."

"Umm, why won't we search here?" Marik looked scared.

"Marik, are you scared of the Hotel California?"

"Of course not!"

"Then we are going to the Hotel California," I said as I ran away.

"Wait, Bakura! Wait for me," Marik called as he ran after me.

NORMAL POV

"I'm almost there," Ryou thought as he used the sharp metal he had found to saw at the ropes around his wrists. "Got it!" he gloated mentally as the ropes slid loose and fell to the ground. He stood up and pulled the tape from his mouth. "OUCH! Okay, note to myself-do not pull tape off my mouth without any medical stuff!" he said to himself.

Ryou ran to the door, but it was locked. So he looked around. There were lots of flowers, and he wanted to check out the swimming pool. Was Mokuba ever held hostage in this place? Because if he had been, Ryou didn't know why he would ever whine about it. "Look at all the pretty lights."

He ran to the swimming pool, but then he noticed how tired he was. As he fell to the ground he saw some pillows piled together so they made a nice bed. It was like he was home, and suddenly Ryou started to cry. His captor entered the room quietly, and saw him crying in the bed of pillows. He wanted Ryou tied up again, so he walked slowly to him and grabbed Ryou from behind.

Ryou started to struggle and screamed, "Let me go, you freak!" He tried to kick and punch the kidnapper, but the man was too strong. He had had enough of Ryou's resistance, so he pushed his head under the water.

**LS: I tried really hard on the last few sentences, so if the ending is kind of lame, I'm sorry. I'm not gonna change that, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review so I can know what I can do better or what's good about my story. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. **

**Noffermans: And for the last time, don't be too hard, it is in a different language for her. **


	2. AUTHOR NOTE,

AUTHOR NOTE

This story won't be continue on here, My sister has her own account, She is called

''Little sister Amy'' So if you want to read the rest of the story you need to look it up there,

And be nice to here please


End file.
